Chaos: Road to Civil War 25/4/16
(A video recaps the events of last week. Samoa Joe is shown destroying Austin Aries. Kevin Owens vs Seth Rollins is confirmed for Civil War, as is Daniel Bryan vs Shinsuke Nakamura. Seth Rollins’ open challenge is tonight.) SEGMENT 1: Baron Corbin comes out to a good reaction. Corbin holds up the MITB in the center of the ring before grabbing a mic. Corbin: I don’t like talking too much, so I’m going to get right to the point. This is a warning – a threat – to the entire roster. This briefcase is mine, and it’s my ticket to the top. It’s just going to take one night, one opportunity, and a matter of minutes, and the World title will be mine. Who knows when? It can be tonight, at Civil War, anywhere. The era of Baron Corbin has started now and I will claim my throne soon enough, mark my words. Dolph Ziggler’s music hits and he comes out to a huge roar. Ziggler: Everything you just said applies to me too. The difference is I’ve spent years at the bottom trying to climb my way up and I’ve finally done it. With these briefcases, we both have a lot to prove – so let’s prove it at Civil War. Dolph Ziggler vs Baron Corbin, one on one. Are you down to prove that you have what it takes or was that MITB a fluke? Corbin: The only fluke here is you – you’re on. Ziggler’s music hits as he and Corbin stare down. MATCH 1: Dolph Ziggler vs Pentagon Jr. Ziggler wins with a Zig-Zag at 9 minutes. SEGMENT 2: ''Austin Aries comes out to a big pop from the crowd. Aries grabs a mic and begins to speak but is immediately cut off by Samoa Joe who comes out to the ramp to nuclear heat.'' Joe: Before you run your mouth like the idiot you are, I’ll explain why I attacked you. I did it to send a message. That there should be no title matches happening without SAMOA JOE. I am the best in both brands, there is no doubt about this. Therefore before anyone else gets a title match, I DESERVE one. And speaking of people who don’t deserve title matches, Aries, you’re at the top. You were given a title match as soon as you debuted and what did you do? You lost. Now you get another one? For shame. I’m going back for that world title as soon as I’m done with you but for now Aries, I’m going to put you down. Aries: Is that really what you think? You’ve been the world champion before so you should know how it feels to be champ. Enjoy those memories because I guarantee you that it won’t happen again. You stole what may as well could have been my last opportunity from me. And now I’m going to make you pay. But for that brutal assault, you’re going to pay HARD. You remember our battles from the company we both came from don’t you? I’m going for impact when I take you down Joe. So our match at Civil War is on, and you are going to regret messing with me. Aries drops the mic and poses as his music hits. Joe stares down Aries from the ramp. MATCH 2: Hideo Itami and Alex Shelley vs Chuck Taylor and Grado Itami and Shelley win at 6 minutes when Shelley hits the MA4 on Grado. SEGMENT 3: Shinsuke Nakamura is backstage when Michael Cole comes up to him. Cole: Shinsuke, what are your thoughts on going up against Daniel Bryan at Civil War? Nakamura: I’m glad for the match. Since I’ve been on Chaos, there’s been a certain amount of intensity and bad blood in all my matches. Facing Randy Orton, Kevin Owens, Adam Cole, most recently this ladder match, all had such high stakes. Not for this though, with Daniel Bryan it’s different. It’s about showmanship, and putting on a good match. We are more than capable of putting on a 5 star classic. And believe me, we will. I’ve also faced all the greats of my country, now I’m going to beat all the greats in America too, starting with Daniel Bryan. And when I do put him down, I’ll just have one thing to say; yeah-oh. Nakamura walk out for his match. MATCH 3: Shinsuke Nakamura vs Kalisto Nakamura taps Kalisto out to the Cross Arm breaker at 4 minutes. SEGMENT 4: Brock Lesnar comes out to the ring to a huge pop. '' Lesnar: Braun Strowman, get your ass out here, NOW! ''Braun Strowman comes out to the ramp to boo. Strowman doesn’t even get halfway to the ring when Lesnar jumps out of the ring and runs at Strowman. Strowman and Lesnar begin brawling, with Lesnar punching Strowman hard. Strowman chops Lesnar in the head and lifts him up for a chokeslam and nails it. Strowman poses over Lesnar before walking to the back. MATCH 5: '''Randy Orton vs Apollo Crews Crews pulls the upset with a small package at 11 minutes after John Cena distracts Randy Orton. After the match, Cena enters the ring and hits Orton with the AA. '''SEGMENT 5: Corey Graves comes out to boos from the Chaos crowd. Graves ignores them and enters the ring. Graves: It was suggested to me that I come out and confront the opposition. This is a war but I’ll need to disagree with that advice. There’s no diplomacy here! Only warfare. And history has shown, with the end of CM Punk’s career, that when I go to war, I win. So Shane McMahon, come on out and show me why I should be scared of you. Shane O’Mac comes out to a huge pop and stops at the ramp. McMahon: Be scared because my roster is stronger, better, and more loyal. Graves: Loyal, really? Is that why you needed to beg your world champion to enter the match? My champion is ready to fight – so ready in fact that he’s out here on your show, defending his title in a match that he came up with himself. So talk to me about better and stronger, and talk to me about loyalty. Your guys don’t have any. I’m going to prove your show is a two-bit hack, and that you’re a worthless leader just like the rest of your family, and just like your father. McMahon: My father? I’m nothing like my father. This legacy I have, I built for myself. That’s why I’m going to prove that Chaos is the superior brand. There’s a phrase that my father did teach me though, that I have followed to this day. If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. I want you down and out Corey, so guess I’m gonna have to do it myself. McMahon drops the mic and charges into the ring to a huge pop. McMahon and Graves start brawling. Graves knocks McMahon back with hard shots but McMahon hits back with the Shane O’Mac Shuffle and clotheslines Graves over the top rope. Graves walks to the back and he and McMahon stare down. SEGMENT 6: Seth Rollins comes out to the ring to boos. Rollins: Like I said on Survival, I’m here tonight to show you all that I’m the best and that hack of a champion Kevin Owens won’t be able to touch me at Civil War. SO, which loser on the Chaos brand thinks they’re good enough to take this title from me? Rollins stares down the ramp and… NEVILLE’S MUSIC HITS!!! Neville comes down to a huge pop from the crowd as he enters the ring. Rollins picks up the mic to speak but Neville knocks it away and points at the World title. MAIN EVENT: Seth Rollins © vs Neville – Survival World Championship At 17 minutes, Neville hits a Red Arrow and gets a 3 count, but the referee saw Rollins foot under the rope and cancelled the count. Neville goes back to the top rope for a Red Arrow and flies, but Rollins rolls out of the way and hits Neville with a superkick, followed by a curbstomp, and retains the title. Rollins looks down at Neville and nods, giving him a tiny bit of respect. Rollins holds up the World title in the ring… WHEN KEVIN OWENS COMES FROM THE CROWD AND JUMPS ROLLINS!!! Owens begins to beat down on Rollins and picks him up for a powerbomb, but Rollins jumps out of it and escapes through the crowd. Rollins stops at the top of the steps and holds his title up to Owens, who also flashes his title back. Owens sees Neville still down in the ring, and picks him up for a package Piledriver. Owens picks up his title and poses over Neville, and the camera cuts back to Rollins in the crowd to end the show.